kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts:Legend's Quest VI
Story Name: Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest VI Developer: SoraDragonCalibur Genre: Action RPG Game Modes: Single Player, muliplayer Gameplay Everything is the same. Story 1 day after battle against the entity of reality, this news reached the Six Sages and have now called for an urgent meeting. Ventus: The meeting of the Six Sages is now in session. Just yesterday the entity of Reality has returned. Not only is the whole universe at stake this time,but even reality itself. We must find a way to combat him since there is no one able to defeat him. Orange: Would sending him into another dimension work? Blue: No, he has darkness so as long as it exists, he will always come back. Same with the memory, soul, and light. Demons feed off of evil, summoning him. With Life/Death he could be freed through killing someone, one of his ghosts could teleport him here, and could come back through a plant. Red: That elimates 1 option. Why not have Master Xesthan or Cade battle him? Those 2 are far more than powerfull him. Gold: Cade is currently away on business, and we can't reach him. Even if Xesthan were to defeat him, it takes a god to be able to kill him. And the one who defeats him, must kill him. Otherwise, he won't perish. Although an entity could kill him, there are no other entities other than that entity. Ventus: I only know of 2 ways,but I don't know for certain if they would work. We could summon the X-Blade or use Kingdom Hearts. Sliver I(ghost): They are likely to work,but Eraqus used a powerful magic to keep the X-Blade from surfacing again,but Kingdom Hearts. Hmmmmmmmmmm. It could work. Ventus: Alright, here's what we'll do: Since the Reality entity is surfacing an army of heartless, nobodies, demons, empty souls, ghosts, and death gods, we must recruit for an army. We'll send a message to the Light of Order to assist us. You are all dismissed. Sliver: What are you going to do about Kingdom Hearts? Ventus: Don't worry, I got just the right person to search for it. I've already sent a message, it should be reaching him soon. (The Player is seen standing a waterfall meditating, when his data pad beeps) Player: New message, huh? *takes it and reads the message* So he wants me to find Kingdom Hearts? I wonder where Cade can be even if they can't reach him. (Since I became a Keyblade wielder, all of these things have happend. The Darkness Incident, Attack of the Empty Souls which later lead to the Battle of the Broken World, Six Legacy Search, Memory World, and Death Strikes. My life really has changed.) I should get to Master Xes----*his head starts aching* ARGGGHHHHH! The pain it, ARRRRGGGGHHHH! (falls into the lake) Mysterious Voice from Player's Head: You can't escape, you will submit. Why don't you just give up? Player:*loses consciousness* (wakes up 12 minutes later) Xesthan: Are you alright? What happend? Player: I honestly have no idea myself. Xesthan: You may not remember that's happend to you five times by now. Player: What? Xesthan: I saw it happen to you in the HQ of the Light Order, that was after you defeat Darkness. But, I don't think he could have been able to do that. Player: Anyway, Master, can come with me to search for Kingom Hearts? Xesthan: I'm sorry,but not this time. There's some urgent work I have to do for the Six Sages tomarrow. Don't worry about it. *wakes up the next morning and prepares to leave, he heres a voice* Hayashi: You might need some help. Player: It's you, from when I needing help against fighting the ghosts. What's your name? Hayashi: My name is Hayashi. Even with the information you have been provided, you'll still need assistance. Player: Alright. We should go on a Gummi Ship, the enemy wouldn't recongize it. Hayashi: They have seen your ship many times, so we'll go on mine. Quickly take things from your ship to mine. We have to leave immediately. (they go to Twlight Town) Player: It's been a year since I last came here. Hayashi: Look around, what do you notice? Player: I'm sensing something. It could be the enemy,but I can't tell where they are. Hayashi: They must be disguising themself to look like everyone else, we have to be alert and act as of we're tourists. The enemy may know who you are,but they don't know how you like. So don't use the keyblade just yet. (5 minutes later) Player: *notices a person with a fur coat* Found him. Hayashi: How can you tell? Player: Nobody wears a coat in the summer in this town until Chrismas. *they follow him until he enters a trap door near the gate to town* Hayashi: Good thinking, now we enter and take them out. *they enter* Demon: Intruders have invaded our hideout! Captin: I order you all to kill them! Player: Such simpletons. (the Player and Hayashi dispose of the heartless, demons, and empty souls in the area) Captain:*in a frightened voice* What are you two?! *steps back slowly in fear* Hayashi: *appears behind him* Where do you think you're going? Captain: Gaaaahhh! Player: Ha! *quickly cuts the captain in with his keyblade and blood spreads on the floor* Hayahsi: All suspicions, confirmed. It seems they're using heartless, nobodies, empty souls, and demons again. Player: What is this machine? *looks at a giant blue machine* Hayashi: Just from looking at it, they might be looking for something. The only thing the reality entity would need is, Kingdom Hearts. He might intend on reaccesing full control of reality once more. Luckily, we managed to stop them from getting information to him. Only an entity can use this, so we might as well destroy it. *destroys it* Player: We should hurry up before people find this place and see the dead body on the floor. *(On the Gummi ship) Player: A message, I wonder who it's from. *checks his data pad* Ventus: It's an emergency, go to the Underworld! Player: What's going on?! Ventus: The reality entity has invaded the world and has left the Olympous Colluesum in ruins! Player: WHAT?! I'm on my way. *the ships goes towards Olympous Colluesum. (I know I can't defeat him the way I am right now,but I know that he hasn't gone there to lure me in to a trap. He is well aware that I wouldn't fall into such a trap. So he must be after something) (The ships lands at the Collesum. The buildings are in ruins and are burning in flames) Player: Is anyone out there? (Phil walks out of the rubble wounded, and falls to the ground) Player: Phil! *runs to him and heals him with a potion* Phil: A figure in while-blue mage robes summoned an army of monters and destroyed everything, nearly everyone died, and Hercules was defeated by the figure. They went straight to the Underworld. Hayashi: We should see if Hades and Malificent can help us. * they run towards the throne room to see blood everywhere, and Hades and Malifcent on the floor* Player: They're.........dead... Hayashi: A god such as Hades died, the only one that could have made an enchantment powerfull enough to defeat an immortal could only have been made by Jitsuzai. Player: *touches the blood and sees a vision* (Vision: Jitsuzai: I have questions that I wish to ask. Hades: Reality entity?! Die! *sends a flame* Maflicent: Suffer! *sends green flames* *Jitsuzai blocks and kills Hades with a powerfull lightning spell* Malificent: Hades!!!! Die you rotten bastard! Jitsuzai: *teleports in front of her and chokes her until she dies* Insignicant welps.) Player: I see blood leading to that way * they continue going deeper into the Underworld fighting enemies until they find Aqua* Player: Aqua? What are you doing down here? Aqua: I was sent down here with a regiment of soldiers to fight off the heartless and demons. Everyone but me, died. I was waiting for back up to continue and you come just in time. Hayashi: Do you feel it? Player: Yeah, I feel the prescence of two beings I've met before,but who? *Master Xehanort and Keshin appear before them* What? But, I killed both of you? Who can--- Keshin: Our master came and granted life once again. Xehanort: You may have killed me last time,but this time I will gladly execute you. Starting with that girl! *points to Aqua and casts a firaga spell,but is blocked by a Aku* Aku: I'm afraid you won't be killing anyone today, Xehanort. Keshin: How dare you betray the master! Aku: I was never on your side. Now kneel down and give us information or we kill you where you stand. Xehanort: *whispers to Keshin* We're out numbered, we'd best retreat. Keshin: Affirmative. Perhaps we'll fight another day. We have no time to spare. * they disapear* Player: Aku, Jistsuzai didn't have to kill Hades to bring Keshin and Xehanort back, why did he do it? Aku: *holds out a crystal* This is why. Hayashi: What is that? Aku: It's a Kingdom Crystal. Once you find 4 of them, they will lead you to Kingdom Hearts. To get one, you have to kill a specific god, then take out their heart, and it becomes this crystal. It's much harder then it sounds. Of course there are other ways,but this is the only known method. I managed to take it from Jitsuzai when he trusted me to carry it. I know you are searching for Kingdom Hearts, so allow me to assist you on your expedition. Player: Your help is well apperiated. Aqua: I'd like to help, I know Ventus would want me anyway. I'm used to getting these kind of tasks from him. Player: Ventus? Giving missions and orders? Aqua: Yeah, as the head of the Six Sages, he's been pretty busy with the effort against the reality entity. (the party enters the Gummi Ship and heads towards another world) *(On the Ship) Aku: I see you've recovered your memories. Player: Yeah, you did just as I asked you to in my last life. (Flash Back "Warrior of Light: Aku. Aku: Yes? WoL: It's getting tedious having to recover my memories every lifetime and I can't always do that when ever I may be needed. So I wanted you to instruct my reincarnation on how to recover them. I have made sure that when it happens, the effect is permanent. Aku: As you wish.) Player: I had already guessed you turned into a demon to allow yourself to live long enough to tell me. Aku: Surprisingly, I still have another 5,000 years left to go. Player: Now tell me, how do you kill a god. Aku: You'd need an extremely powerfull weapon such as Excaliber from the old stories, a divine weapon made by the gods, or the keyblade since it was made to exist beside Kingdom Hearts. Although you couldn't just kill a god and get a Kingdom Crystal, only certain gods will have it. That's where it gets difficult. *(They land on a world called "Battle Site") Aqua: Why exactly is this world called "Battle Site"? Aku: This world has been the site of many battles in Wars through history. Of course the towns here been destroyed again and again. I don't understand why they haven't left centuries ago. Hayashi: * sees heartless and nobodies* The enemy. Everyone, they're here! *they defeat them* Citizen: They've sent those creatures again. When will they stop? Player: Who is "they"? Citizen: The God of War, Ares has this world under his control. He keeps everyone from leaving. Aku: It looks like Jitsuzai has convinced him to join him, no he couldn't have.He'd kill every god he finds to get the Kingdom Crystals. There may be someone working on the inside if he's able to control nobodies. Hayashi: Jitsuzai might not be aware that Ares is here. We should kill Ares and take his crystal if he has one. To lure a god to you, you must destroy a shrine of his or destroy one of their statues. There happens to be a giant one 2 blocks down. I would walk, but we're in a hurry so I'll just destroy it with a long range spell right now. Thunder! *destroys statue* He should be coming in 3....2.......1..... *Ares appears with a powerfull aura surronding him* Hayashi: How might you be today good sir? Ares: You know what I'm talking about! You destroyed my statue and that is a crime punishable by death! Hayashi: Alright let's get started. So should I use 1 hand or my finger? I want this fight to last at least 7 minutes. Ares: You think you can defeat me easily? You DARE MOCK ME?! *takes his sword out and attempts to slash Hayashi,but is blocked by his finger* Hayashi: Finger it is then. *cuts his blade in half* Ares: *shocked* What? Hayashi: Farewell. *cuts Ares's head off with his finger, killing him* That was only 11 secounds, disappointing. Now to take out his heart. * takes the heart as it becomes a K-Crystal* Player: That makes 2 crystals. We just need 2 more then we'll find Kingdom Hearts. Aqua: By the time Ares's death is heard of, other gods will be in hiding. Aku: That's true, it's good and bad for us. This way Jitsuzai will have a harder time finding them,but then it makes it the same for us. *they land on Forsaken Land* (The party walks out of the ship to find a battle going on) Player: I recognize those soldiers, they're from the Light Order. Hayashi: It looks like they're fighting a battle against he enemy. Soldier: Captain Aqua! *runs towards the party* Aqua:Yes? Soldier: You need to get to Fort Snake! Aqua: Why? Soldier: This battle is being fought to get the Kingdom Crystal in there. Chris, Riku, and Terra are over there as we speak. They need back up. If that crystal isn't taken from the enemy, then this would all have been a waste. Aqua: Just mark it on my map and we'll head there right away. Soldier: Yes. ( The party runs towards to the Fort, killing enemies as they get there) (Terra, Riku, and Chris are shown fighting heartless, nobodies, empty souls, demons, and skelingtons) Chris: They just keep coming. Riku: Is there no end to this? Aku: Hell's Storm! *kill all enemies surrounding them* Terra: You came just in time, we haven't been able to get inside because of these bloody creatures. (they get inside and start fighting more enemies as they are looking for the crystal* Riku: It's in that room! We need to cross that hall! *more enemies appear* Aqua: Damn. Aku: I'll deal with them, the rest of you go! *they run until the mysterious man and woman appear* Mysterious Man: Now we can finally take you out! Hayashi: (Shit, mother and father actually came here) Hayashi: I'll fight them! The rest of you get inside now. (The party runs inside) Hayashi: Seal! MM: Oh no you don't! Honey! * gets her into through the door* MM: Well at seems I'm going to have to kill you here! Hayashi: Father, why won't you listen?! MM: Where have your manners gone? You must listen to your father! *they begin fighting* (meanwhile with the party) Player: There's the crystal! *runs towards it,but a mysterious being appears before him* Aqua: What is that thing? Riku: So the rumors are true, Jitsuzai hasn been having his scientists making a monster that's a fusion of a heartless, nobody, empty soul, demon, death ghost, and death skelington into 1 being. Be carefull, who knows what power it may hold. *the whole party fights it at full power,but all get defeated by it* Terra: I know it's a combination of all those monsters,but it can't be this powerfull! Chris: I can probably see where he's getting it, I am a demon after all. *senses it coming from the crystal* It's coming from the crystal! Monster: Must........kill. *throws a green sphere at Aqua* Terra: AQUA! Player: No, I can't let one of my friends die! Mysterious Voice: Yes get angry, use your hatred and destroy your enemies! Player: What? *his aura goes dark purple and blocks the green sphere with a Dark Firaga* Aqua: Thank you--*shocked as she sees the Player's face* (The Player's face shows yellow eyes, purple hair, and paler skin) Aqua: (What is this feeling, it's like staring death in the face!) Possessed Player: Well how about you bloody piece of crap, are you going to enertain me? Monster: Attempts to attacks the player,but all of his attacks are blocked off like nothing* Possesed Player: I could just kill you as I am now,but I want to see how strong I am at full strength! *goes into Stage 2 of Dark Master Form* Chris: It makes no sense, he's a being of pure light. Where did this darkness come from? Possesed Player: Are you ready to die?! *kills it in one hit* A waste of my time. *looks to the party* It looks like you insignificant pieces of shit need to die. Go to hell! ( Warrior of Light: NO!) (A flash goes off and we now see a room all black) Player: What happend? *sees Warrior of Light* What the? What happend? Warrior of Light *explains* Then I did succeeded in getting you back to normal. Player: Why are you here, I thought that by getting all of my memories back I was to become one with all of my previous lives? WoL: That would have happend,but there was I reason I didn't. The darkness that possessed you was our 2nd life. Player: WHAT?! So he didn't become one with me either?! WoL: Correct. You remember that vision of you turning into a heartless, correct? Player: Yeah. WoL: He attempted on taking control of you by turning you into a heartless,but I stopped him. After that, he was planted into your subconcious, making it impossible for anyone to sense his presence. Since that he has been trying to make your body his own. The only thing from stopping to so is me. The way he is able to do this is simple. His mother was goddess of fate and father was Jitsuzai as you remember. Making him half god and half darkness entity. For some reason, he was just born as a regular human. Those powers were dormant and awakened when he took control of you. When those powers are uncontrolled as they are right now, you are just a human being. I don't know any means of you controlling it since his influence is strong. Even if you were to become stronger than what he was in life, that wouldn't change. Don't worry right now, I will make sure that he won't get his way. Player: Thank you. *regains control over his body and gets back to normal* Riku: He's back to normal. Now we need to get crystal. Mysterious Woman:*jumps from the ceiling to the ground* I must say, you have talent. You're weakened, now I can kill you without resisting. Player: Who----Who are you? MW: My name is of no importance, die! *her attack his blocked by Master Xesthan* Player: Master! Xesthan: If you want to kill my apprentice, I will be your opponent. MW: You think that you can defeat me? *attempts to stab Xesthan,but he ducks and trips her with a sweeping kick, elbows her, then pushes her in the war with a shockwave* Xesthan: *puts both of his hands out and hits the mysterious woman with a firaga and blizzardaga at the same time* MW: *breathes hard* I'll get you for this! *disappears* (the scene goes back to Hayashi and his father fighting with Hayashi winning) Mysterious Man: You have surpassed me,but that won't---. Hmmm, intersting. You thought you could hide the truth of the boy from me didn't you? I know he really is now. He may be worth keeping alive. *disappears* (the party exits the room and meets up with Hayashi and Aku) Xesthan: You noticed it to right? Player: Yeah the she was going to slash my with her sword is the same way you and I do. I also notice that Hayashi uses some of the same moves you know. I presume her husband knows them as well. Xesthan: Intresting, we should look into this. Tell no one of what we just discussed. Player: Yes master. Aqua: I wonder why the crystal was here. Aku: It's obvious that they killed a god, and kept it here for Jitsuzai to pick up. Of course, he wasn't aware that they had it. Player: Why did you come here master? Xesthan: I just finished a contract from Ventus, and on the way back I got another message from Ventus to assist you, then go straight to him for more orders. Aku: We're headed west to see if we can find the last Kingdom Crystal. Xesthan: I'll join you half way towards your destination then. *(on the gummi ship Master Xesthan is shown training the Player) Xesthan: Once this is over, I can train you in a much faster pace. I might even have you take the Mark of Mastery this year. Player: Really? Xesthan: You've been making tremendous progress as I've said before, and you will learn everything I have to teach you. (2 hours later) Xesthan: It looks like I must take my leave, Ventus's location is 2 miles from here. *leaves on keyblade rider* Player: Aku, would the entite's paradise have a Kingdom Crystal? That paradise was used when there were 6 entities, so Jitsuzai wouldn't know of it's existence. Aku: It might, let's give it a try. First we have to land this ship somewhere, then enter. *they land the ship in Deep Jungle* Aku: Is the ship hidden from sight? Riku: Yes. Aku: Good, *opens portal* After you. *enters after everyone else, then the portal disappears* Aku: Follow me to the castle. (then go inside the relics room) Player: Whoa, these are holographic images of the weapons that the 6 entities used, before they reunited anyway. Aku:*touches wall at the end, then makes hand movements, the wall then opens showing a crystal cave* Aqua: It should be in there. *they start walking into the cave and eventually get to the last room, where they see a Kingdom Crystal* Hayashi: Now we should get that crystal and get out of here. (15 reality soldiers appear) RS1: We'll be taking that crystal. We have 2, we'll just that one and, 1 of yours. Chris: I won't let you! *draws keyblade* (The fight went on for 20 minutes, 13 RS soldiers killed. They made off with the crystal, and 1 of the crystals from the party) Terra: Damn it! Now that they have 4, they'll be able to find Kingdom Hearts, now we're back to 2. * a light comes from the Player's keyblade* Player: What? *hears "I can give you what you seek you first must under go my trail, will you accept?"* Yes. *is teleported to "The Divine Realm". Voice: To get what you seek, you must defeat 3 monsters. There are 3 doors in front of you, each contain a monster. Player: I'm pretty sure I can fight them all at once. Voice: Very well, go in the door behind you. Player: *enters and sees hydra, the kracken, a 4 headed fire cat* *draws both keyblades* Double Holy Beketo! *kills the hydra and the 4 headed fire cat in 1 hit* Kracken: *pushes the Player back the wall with the wind coming from its mouth. Player: *bounces back then wraps the Kracken with Chain Thunduraga. makes oil get poured on it, and immediately uses firaga from both hands, killing it* (The voice reveals herself as the God of Fate) Player: Mother! Fate: *appears to the Player* It's been a long time since I've seen your face. Player: Why are you here? Fate: I saw what happend just before you came here, and I didn't want Jitsuzai to succeed, so I summoned you here to take a trail that would prove almost impossible for most mortals. *gives 2 Kingdom Crystals to the Player* Player: Do you know why it is that I reincarnate? Fate: If your father Jitsuzai didn't know, then I wouldn't. I remember you in your first life defeating any beings that posed a threat to the early stages of reality. When I learned that, you had grown up on your own, I wished you were my son. That wish came true when I had 2 sons, and one of them was you. It was nice seeing you, as I never got to see you grow up into a man. Player: I have to go now. Thank you for everything. *teleports back to the Crystal Cave* Riku: What happend? Player: *explains* Hayashi: How do we use the crystals. Aku: Allow me. *does a chant, which makes the crystals project a map to Kingdom Hearts appear* Aku: We should leave immediately. Jitsuzai is already headed there. *(On the Ship) Aqua: I've informed Ventus that we're headed to Kingdom Hearts, and mark it on his map. He's sending an army as we speak. Terra: That was a wise decision, Jitsuzai might use his servants to delay us. *they land in the Borderline* Hayashi: According to this crystals, Kingdom Hearts is in the center of this world. (Ventus appears with his army) Player: Ventus! Ventus: Congradulations on getting locating Kingdom Hearts. We must take haste, as I can already sense Jitsuzai's army coming this way. All soldiers get into postion! Chris, Terra, I need you 2 here. Both of you must each lead a single squadron into battle. Riku, since the enemy is going to have ships trying to shoot us from above, I want you to get into a ship and destroy their shields, then destroy the mother ship. I'll have 10 squadrons assisst you. Aqua, you're with me. We're going to lead the army and fight in the frontlines. , Hayashi, and Aku: You three will head towards Kingdom Hearts. I'll have 20 squadrons distract the enemy will you get there. They will fight near the frontlines so Jitsuzai won't be able to tell which direction you're coming from. Everyone: Understood. (The battle begins as both sides conflict on the battle field, the point of view goes to Chris and Terra) Empty Soul: Sorround the keyblade wielders, fire as will! Terra: They're using guns to kill us, because other weapons didn't work the first time? Chris: Pathetic. *He and Terra easily defeat the enemies around them* (The demons from LQ 3 appear before Chris and Terra) Aym: You'll die for betraying us, you and Aku both! Terra: We're alot stronger than the last time we fight all of you. Let's go Chris! Chris: Yeah. *they defeat the demons* Chris: If they came back, who knows which were brought back to life. Terra: Terra to Ventus, this area is secured, how about you? Ventus: It's going well, expect *singal dies out* Terra: Ventus, VENTUS! Damn, the signal died. What the hell is going on? (the point of view is shown where Ventus and Aqua are) Ventus: Xehanort! Xehanort: You thought you'd never see me again, didn't you? Your actions are futile, all the people, everything you know, will be gone as I slaughter you! * takes a dark artifact and shoves it into his chest, making his strength increase* Ventus: You haven't changed, delving into darkness. Your still not strong enough to kill me. *gets into Stage 2 Dragon Master form, and falls to his knees* Aqua: The artifact's influence is going to weaken you if you fight alone, let me help you. Ventus: Alright, use your magic to block it's influence from getting to me. I'll use something to block it off. Xehanort: What could you possibly fight darkness off with? Ventus: Sliver Heart! Xehanort: What is this? Ventus: A power that can only be achieved by being a Sage, in this case being Sliver. It's similar to the Rikudo's Clear Mind. I'll put it in words you can understand: You're screwed. *Ventus defeats Xehanort in 4 blows* Ventus: I wonder where Keshin is going to go after. Maybe Aku, no it has to be..............RIKU! He's to high up to contact, man we need to fix these communicators. (The point of view goes to the Player, Hayashi, and Aku as they get close to Kingdom Hearts) Aku: It seems Kingdom Hearts is on the top floor to keep it self hidden in the tower. (They venture closer into the tower where the party confronts Jitsuzai where Kingdom Hearts is) Jitsuzai: Kingdom Hearts will be mine, and I will finally be able to control reality just as I once did before! Then I'll be able to shape the universe in my own image! *he tries to use KH,but fails) I see, just as I thought. In order to gain control Kingdom Hearts, one must defeat any enemies he has in his presence. Which one of you should I kill first? Ah yes, how about you the blue one. You're the strongest of the 3, entertain me. *throws a spear at Hayashi,but he dodges* Hayashi: Hmph, a simple attack. What do you take me for, a fool? ARGH! *falls to the ground* My body feels numb, I underestimated him. If I toke him seriously, I could have defeated him. I'm sorry,but it looks like you 2 must defeat him without me. Aku: You heard him, let's go. Player:*goes into Light Master Form Stage 2* Right. *they run at Jitsuzai together dodging, any attacks he throws at them. Then Aku gets close charges at him with his sword. Jitsuzai blocks with his staff* Aku: Now! Player: You're through! * gets Jitsuzai and attempts to slash him with his keyblades,but his pushed back with a shockwave from Jitsuzai's left hand, and lighting comes from his staff and shockes Aku, making him fall to ground* Jitsuzai: What hope did you two have, thinking you could defeat me! Aku, you betrayed me. Therefore you are a traitor to your kind, now die! *raises his hand and prepares to attack* Player: No, I need to.........save......him. I can't.......let.......anyone die in front........of...me. I can't movie dammit! (Xenithar! ---Xenithar is his 2nd life, the darkness---- Xenithar: Will you finally accept my power, boy? Player: You can try and take over my body later! If you don't, there will be no universe to rule over! Xenithar: I'll give it to you this time,but if you ever ask for my power again, I will take gain control and I will return to conquer the universe as I did so long ago. *lets the Player access his dormant abillities* ) *power comes from the Player's body as his Light Master Form changes to Dark* Jitsuzai: So you've finally released your power, Xenithar. Player: I am not Xenithar or the son you had. I am a keyblade wielder, the symbol of light, I am : Eienzo! (An image of Galen Septim, aka Warrior Light, appears behind him) Jitsuzai: So that's the name that represents you and your past lives. Even with your abilities harnassed, you can't even hope to defeat me! (The point of view goes to Riku as he destroys the shields and proceeds to destroy the mother ship) Keshin: I'll get revenge you for killing me last time! Riku: Do what you will,but I still can use abillites that involve using souls that you can't. *Riku and Keshin get their fighters close to each other, and get on the top of their fighters* Riku: You will not survive! *The fights ends in Riku stabbing Keshin from the behind with his keyblade* Riku: Still as foolish as before. Now be gone with you! *pushes Keshin's body off, having him fall to his death* (Riku succeeds in destroying the mother ship and the point of view goes back to the Player. Showing that the battle has already been going on for a few minutes) Player: It's useless, you may have abillites of the six entities before you came to surface again. But remember, Darkness was my brother, Saika was my mentor, Guren was my apprentice, Devil had taught my techiques since he was my business partner, I have Light abillites beyond Light himself, and I was a good friend of Life! Jitsuzai: Your connection with them does make this battle fight on equal terms,but you are half entity and half god. While I am the original entity and control reality! Even though you have reincarnated more times than anyone can count, you cannot defeat me. At your current level, your strength does not come close to Galen Septim's. Player: I will put an end to you once and for all! Prepare to be eradicated! (4 hours later, the Player is finally able to kill Jitsuzai) Jitsuzai: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I was defeated by a child! Player: Can you think of something new? Darkness said that a year ago. Good bye. *uses Kingdom Hearts to seperate Jitsuzai into 6 different entites once again into their uncorrupted selves* Player: It's over. *collapes to the ground and reverts to normal* Devil: *heals Aku* Are you alright? Aku: Yes, thank you master. Life: Hold still, I can cure you of your numbness. Hayashi: I couldn't feel a single bone in my body. Darkness: Here, let me help you. *helps the Player up* Darkness: He's unconcious, the fighting must have taken a lot of energy from him. Xesthan: *appears* I hope I'm not too late. Guren: From what I see, your side has the upperhand. You're eliminating the remanents of the enemy. Xesthan: Here, let me take him back. *takes the Player and puts him/her what gender you chose, on his shoulder and leaves* *(The point of view is shown with Master Xesthan and Void's Shadow talking) Xesthan: I see, so only when he's possessed by his 2nd life that he's a half entity and half god. Right now he's human. Void's Shadow: Correct. That's all the information Galen Septim gave me. Xesthan: I wonder, who was that woman from before? The same with her husband. And that Hayashi, how do they use the same techiques that I have? (Thinking I do remember something from Death's Stronghold. Flashback: "Xesthan: I'm sorry I can't join you. I feel a presence that might be even stronger than Death, I'll deal with him. *finds the person* Mysterious Man(the same as before): Step aside and let me kill the boy, otherwise I'll have to kill you. Xesthan: There's no way in hell that I'll let you kill my apprentice! *they fight with Xesthan easily winning* MM: Even after all these years, you're still stronger than me, damn it! *disappears* Xesthan: Wait! No, he can't be..........it's impossible.") Xesthan: What I should be worrying about right now is getting my apprentice to complete his training. He will be able to take the Mark of Mastery Exam this year. Void's Shadow: Indeed, he'll need defend himself from those two. (The Player is shown in a dream. *a man appears before the Player and asks. "Do you remember what happend when you were only 5 years old?" * THE END * There's still a lot more to go. Check my user page and see the pages I'm following for the others. Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Stories